Jack's Confession
by LadyJaye
Summary: After a long day Tru and Jack finally hash it out and he makes a startling confession. What does she do with the knowledge?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Jack's Confession

Author: LadyJaye

Setting: Post season 1

Spoilers: Season 1 finale

Disclaimers: I don't own anything associated with Tru Calling, I wish I did, but I don't.

Summary: After a long day Tru and Jack hash it out and he makes a startling confession.

A/N: I don't know if I have the facts right, Tru Calling is still not on TV again and won't be until January so I made up some of the background stuff. I only caught on to the show midway through the first season. I apologize for the inaccuracy. I hope you enjoy it despite this fact.

Tru Davies walked into her apartment after another day of saving yet another person. She went into her washroom and looked at herself in the mirror. It had been 6 months since Luc had died and she hadn't had any run-in's with Jack lately. She washed up and got into her pyjamas. When she walked out of the washroom she was stunned to see Jack sitting at her kitchen table waiting for her.

"You've been stepping in my way for too long now Tru, my boss is getting upset. I've been lenient because I like you, but now this has to stop" he said.

"You've been lenient with me? That's an understatement. I'm exhausted; you're trying to kill people, innocent people and it's my job to stop you whether you like it or not" she said walking toward him.

"If you're tired you should take a rest. Let me do my job and then you can get all the rest you need."

"If you think that I'm going to stop you are wrong" she said now standing right in front of him.

"It's that attitude that got your mother killed you know."

Tru raised her hand and slapped Jack right across the face.

"How dare you bring my mother into this? You didn't even know her."

"No I didn't.... but my boss did. He arranged for her to die Tru" he said rubbing his face where she had slapped him.

"Who is your boss Jack? I know you want to tell me, just tell me you want this rivalry between us to end."

"I do Tru, but I can't tell you who he is. For your own good; if you know then you will be in danger also."

Jack had tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He quickly turned away from her to leave; he would not let her see the tears. He had already said too much. Jack cared for Tru to much to see her father hurt her, and hurt her he would if she ever found out the truth. She came up behind him and grabbed him by the arm and turned him to face her.

"You are not leaving here Jack until you tell me who your boss is and why you are doing what you are doing."

"Tru, I'm sorry I can't. I care about you too much to see you hurt." He paused before continuing, "I am sorry about Luc. I did not want you to get hurt and I did not want him to get killed, but I had a quota to fill" he said the tears now gone.

He had a cold look in his eyes, the same look Tru saw in his eyes that same day at the cemetery after the funeral. Tru looked at his cold eyes and shuddered. She stepped back and began to fill the anger build within her. She clenched her fists as she said the next words.

"YOU HAD A QUOTA TO FILL! Is that what these innocent people you help to die are to you, merely a quota? What did you do to deserve this job; it must have been a doozy?"

Jack finally let his guard down. It was time to tell her everything; he did not want her mad at him. He wanted to love her, to be loved by her. He wanted a chance to feel again, to feel anything. Since the accident he had felt so empty. He walked towards her and put his hands on her arms to keep her from swinging at him.

"Alright, you want to know everything, I'll tell you."

He led her to the couch and sat down next to her never breaking eye contact with her.

"When I received my gift 5 years ago I was literally at death's door. I was out riding with my girlfriend on my motorcycle when we were suddenly cut off by a semi. I dropped the bike and we slid 100 metres before coming to a complete stop. I barely managed to turn myself over to find her when I blacked out. I was not an evil person but I was not a saint either, I had done some questionable things in my life as most people have done. The next thing I remember is a man standing above me; I thought he was an angel and that I was dead. He was not that kind of angel though. He was death himself, he helped me to stand up and told me to look down. I could see myself lying on the highway dead and my girlfriend a few feet from me pinned underneath my bike, but not dead yet.

Death looked at me and asked me what I would do to save her, would I sacrifice myself to save her? I told him that if she could live I would give up myself for her. He told me he was ready to 'retire' and told me that he would save us both, but that I would have to continue his work in exchange. I agreed for her. There was a flash and then I woke up in the hospital a few days later. She was still in critical condition and they told me that unfortunately she had lost the baby; I didn't even know she was pregnant. I went up to her room to see her couple of days after I woke up. She was awake and started to cry when I came in. She told me that she hadn't known about the baby either, and said that she would rather die than live the way she was. She was paralyzed from the waist down and would never be able to have another baby. I told her that none of that mattered, that we could still be happy. The way she looked at me made me realize that something was wrong, that something had changed.

She was afraid; she told me that she could not live with someone without a soul. She said it would be the death of her. That very moment she started to seizure, I panicked and called for a nurse or doctor to come help her but there was no one around. I watched helplessly as she died. Then there was a hand on my shoulder, it was death. I told him that he had promised to save her; he told me that he did, but I did not specify how long she was to live. It was then he explained to me the deal I had made with the devil that I was now death and it was me who had brought about her untimely demise. I ran from the room not believing what I had heard and upon my release checked myself into the mental hospital. It was there I realized that what he had told me was true and that I just had to accept it."

"You came to accept the fact that you would now be responsible for the deaths of innocent people, people whose circumstances could have been avoided if not for your interference? That's cold Jack, really cold. Do you think this sob story is supposed to make me feel sorry for you and what you've become?"

"No, I just want you to understand I made my deal to save a life, much like you do all the time. I thought I was doing the right thing, it wasn't until later I realized the mistake I had made. None of this mattered to me until I met you."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you realize that we were meant to meet Tru? You're life, I'm death. The two co-exist with each other in the universe; they must co-exist with each other in this realm also. If there was something I could do to stop what I do I would, if only to prove to you how much you mean to me."

Jack reached out and put his hand on her face, he then leaned in to kiss her. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"You can't deny that there is an attraction between us. I've wanted to do this since the first day I met you at the morgue."

Tru stood up and moved away from the couch to the window. It had started to rain, she felt a shiver down her spine as she sensed that Jack too had gotten up and was moving toward her. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but she had to remember that he was responsible for Luc's death and the death of many other people who didn't deserve it. She was completely conflicted. What was it he had said, that life and death must co-exist together. If that was the case and her mother was life, then that could only mean that... Jack interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes Tru. I know what you are thinking; your mother was life so that could only make one person death."

"It's not possible" she said turning to face him, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "HE loved her; they were married, had children, and had a life together. Did she know what he was when she married him? Oh God" she put her hand over her mouth to stop from screaming.

Jack caught her as she fell to the floor in shock. She finally figured out the truth her mother had wanted to tell her. Her father had arranged for her mother's death. Did he mean for her to witness it also?

"I don't know if your mother knew when she married your father about who he was, but she must have figured it out soon after. She hoped that she would pass her gift onto one of her children and that they would continue her quest. Tru, if there was a way that I could give this curse back and be the man I used to be I would. I don't want to pass this onto anyone and I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I just want to love you and be with you."

Tru had stopped crying now and realized that she was sitting on the floor of her apartment curled up in Jack's arms soaking his shirt with her tears; and it felt right. The thunder crashed outside loudly and as she lifted her face to his lightning crashed in the sky illuminating his face. She looked into his eyes and saw that what he spoke was the truth. She raised her hand to his face. She brushed his cheek and could tell that it had been a couple of days since he had last shaved, but she didn't mind. She looked at his lips and then back at his eyes.

"Maybe there is a way to break the curse. My gift was passed onto me from my mother, but yours was given in exchange for your soul. My mother always told me that our souls were not ours to give away, that they did not belong to us. So if something does not belong to you to begin with, how can you give it away?"

"How do you propose I get what isn't mine back."

"Take it back. Let me save you."

With those words she leaned in to close the gap between them with a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but then Jack deepened the kiss. She responded and they only parted when they needed air. Tru stood up and held her hands out to Jack; she helped him up and led him toward the bedroom. She couldn't deny that she had wanted this from the moment she had met him also and now she understood why. Not only had she grown to love him, but he also needed saving.

"Tru are you sure about this? I don't want you to do something you will regret later."

"Jack, I've wanted this as long as you have. Make love to me" she said kissing him. "Let me save you."

They went the rest of the way into the bedroom and made love for the rest of the night. Below Tru's apartment on the street was a black car with one occupant. Her father slammed his hand on the steering wheel; he would not allow himself to be beat. He would deal with this, he had after all dealt with his own wife, and his daughter should be no different.

A/N: Feedback is welcomed, but please no flames. I only write these stories for entertainment. Should the story end here or should I continue on. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's Confession – Chapter 2**

**All disclaimers are the same as previous chapter. Thanks**

A/N Thanks for all the reviews I've received. I have decided to continue this story maybe one more chapter or so, we'll see. Thank you to Jaz-42-star for the background on Jack, but not to confuse the story (and to keep it totally fictional) I've decided to keep the previous chapter the same. Hope you all enjoy it anyway.

The alarm clock started blaring at 7:00 the next morning. Tru turned off the alarm and looked out the window of her apartment. The rain had stopped and the morning seemed peaceful. She could feel an arm around her waist holding her close and started to replay the night before in her mind. She remembered her realization about her father and crying in Jack's arms. She kissed him and he kissed her back. She had led him to her bedroom and could still hear the words in her head.

"_Tru are you sure about this? I don't want you to do something you will regret later."_

"_Jack, I've wanted this as long as you have. Make love to me" she said kissing him. "Let me save you."_

A smile emerged from Tru as she felt a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. Beside her Jack moaned as he stretched out in bed, and then quickly put his arm around her once again.

"How long ago did we actually fall asleep?"

"Maybe 4 hours ago. You aren't still tired are you?" Tru joked.

"Well, you do really know how to wear a man out you know" he said as he gently kissed her shoulder.

They both fell silent as the realization of a new day hit them. They continued to lay there in each other's arms not daring to get up and face the day. After a short while Jack let go of Tru and got out of bed. As he was grabbing his clothes off the floor Tru sat up beside him.

"So now what? Do we go back to our merry war and pretend that this didn't happen when others are around?"

"I told you that I didn't want you to regret anything" Jack said looking over his shoulder.

"I don't regret what we did last night Jack," Tru stood in front of him with the sheet around her, "but there are certain people who will probably not take well to this right away."

"You mean Davis and Harrison, yeah I guess not considering what I am and what I've done."

"What you were Jack. Remember, you don't have to do his bidding anymore if you choose. I'll fight by your side to save you, you know that now don't you?"

"Tru, if your father finds out about us, he'll flip, but if he finds out that you know about him and his involvement with your mother, he'll kill you."

"We'll deal with that when it comes."

"Fine. Now I'm going to finish getting dressed, go back to my apartment and get ready for work. I suggest you do the same, Davis will wonder where you are if you don't show up to work."

Jack put his shoes on and grabbed his coat. Tru followed behind him. Before he opened the door she took him in her arms and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"We'll meet later okay?"

"I promise," he said.

Once Jack had left her apartment she locked the door and went to take a shower. As the hot water ran down her skin she closed her eyes and again remembered last night. She had expected Jack to be a rough lover, but was pleasantly surprised to learn the opposite. His touch had been gentle and his kisses passionate. She had never felt as much passion with anyone, not that she had that much experience. She finished her shower and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom. She wiped the mirror with a hand towel and looked at her reflection. Once she had brushed her teeth she went into the bedroom and got dressed. She then grabbed her purse and coat and headed out the door for work.

When Tru arrived at the morgue Davis could immediately see that there was a difference in her step. It was something that he hadn't seen since Luc had died. He wondered if she had met someone, secretly hoping that she hadn't because he had finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date.

"You seem different this morning. Must not be a rewind day."

"Nope. Is different good?"

"Different is great. I was just noticing that you seem happy and I haven't seen you happy in a while."

"I am happy, probably happier than I deserve, but I am happy."

"Who is he?"

"No one you know," she lied, "I met him a couple of weeks ago" she lied again.

"So is it serious?"

"Don't know yet" that was not a complete lie. "I'll just go hang my things up and be right back okay?"

"Yeah sure thing," Davis said.

Harrison walked into the morgue just as Tru went down the hall to the locker room. He knocked on Davis' door and walked in.

"Hey man, so did you ask her out yet?"

"I haven't, but she's met someone. Besides, I've been thinking about it, it's not appropriate, I'm her boss…"

"You two are more like friends than boss/employee. She's on the rebound, I'd rather she be on the rebound with you than with someone else. What do we know about him, anything?"

"What are you two talking about?" Tru asked as she entered the office.

"Nothin' important sis. Say could I possibly borrow $100 from you just till tomorrow?"

"Harrison, I thought you were giving up the gambling. Seriously do I have to put you in a rehab clinic to keep you away from it?"

"Do they even have rehab clinics for gambling?"

"If they don't I'll invent a reason to put you away."

"Just kidding. Look Tru it's not for gambling, I just need to borrow the money so I can get my girlfriend an anniversary present. It's our 3 month anniversary today."

"If that's the case you can wait until I get off and we'll go get a gift together."

"I can't go shopping with my sister, it will seem weird."

"Well it's either go with me or get the cash another way."

"Fine, I'll meet you after work." Harrison started to leave the office and then turned around. "By the way, dad called me last night really late. He wants to get together for lunch today."

"Be careful Harrison, there's a lot I need to tell you about dad, but not now. I'm still trying to process it all."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later on, just don't go anywhere alone with him alright? I don't know what he might do."

"Alright, you're freakin' me out but I expect a full report later. See you then. Bye Davis, think about what I said okay."

Tru looked at Davis as Harrison left and wondered what he meant about that. She then sat in the chair across from Davis and waited while he sipped his coffee. He seemed nervous today, more nervous than when it was a rewind day. Once he put his cup down she looked at him and waited.

"So what's on the plate for today? Any new bodies come in last night we need to look at?"

"Actually it was a quiet night. If you could get Mrs. Morales, Miss Jamieson, and Mr. Butters ready for release today, the funeral homes will be by for pick up this afternoon."

"Sure thing, are you okay Davis?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's just that you seem anxious."

"I'm not anxious; do I have any reason to be nervous?"

"If any of us has cause to be anxious it's me."

"Why is that, did you see Jack? Has he threatened you again? Because you know Tru I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"No I haven't seen Jack," another lie, "but there is something that I would like to tell you, before I tell Harrison. It has to do with our father."

"Okay, let's go get those folks ready for release and you can tell me."

They got up and left the office and proceeded to cold storage. While they worked Tru told Davis all that she had discovered about her father. She left out the parts about Jack and his story, but knew that eventually she'd have to answer those questions. Once she had finished Davis was silent. He was processing all she had said and deciding what to say next.

"So what do you do now? Are you going to go after your father?"

"I'm not sure right now. I'm just going to keep playing the game and see if he knows that I know. But should I tell Harrison or should I leave him in the dark?"

"What do you think? Will your father hurt him if he knows?"

"Harrison doesn't have the gift, but that doesn't mean that my father won't use him against me?"

"The choice to tell him is yours, but whatever you do, I wouldn't wait too long."

Just then the funeral home cars began to arrive and collect their clients. Davis signed the bodies out and Tru went to call Jack to make sure he was okay. She called his cell phone and got his voice mail. Not wanting to risk him not hearing his messages she hung up and decided that she would try him later.

Across town, Jack was waiting for Richard Davies at a café when his phone began to ring. He glanced down and saw the number for the morgue where Tru worked and luckily glanced up again before answering. He saw Mr. Davies coming in the front door so directed the call to his voice mail, knowing full well that Tru would not leave a message. Mr. Davies came and sat down across from Jack and ordered a coffee from the waitress.

"Well Jack, do you have anything to report on my daughter? Has she figured anything out yet?"

"Not that I am aware sir. It's been a while since I've seen her."

Mr. Davies looked at Jack coldly in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me Jack; I know you were at her apartment last night. I also know that you spent the night there….. So I take it our plan is working?"

"Yes sir, she thinks that I'm on her side now."

"She knows that I had her mother killed?"

"Yes, do you think that she will tell Harrison and Meredith?"

"Meredith is always strung out and won't know what her sister is saying. Harrison already doesn't like me much, but he won't be a problem. Are you meeting her tonight?"

"After she gets off work. She wants to save me from my life. Too bad I don't need saving?"

"Go meet her and continue to play along. Keep me informed."

"Yes sir Mr. Davies."

"Now I have to go meet my son for lunch, wish me luck!"

"You don't need luck sir."

Richard Davies paid for his coffee and got up from his seat. Once he left the café, Jack felt a shiver run down his spine. He was torn, just whom did his loyalty lie with? The man who had made him what he was today or the woman he really truly loved. He knew that he had to choose one way or the other, before it was too late.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's Confession – Chapter 3**

Tru looked up at the clock in the morgue. She would be off in thirty minutes and still hadn't made any arrangements to meet Jack. She also noted that she hadn't heard from Harrison since that morning and this fact worried her. She stepped into Davis' office and dialled Harrison's cell phone.

"Hello," he answered.

"Harrison, where have you been?"

"Worried about me were you Tru?"

"Yes and no. Did you meet with dad for lunch today?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it when I see you. We are still getting together after you get off right?"

"Yes, be here in twenty minutes and we'll head out."

"I'm already there." Harrison said stepping through the door.

Tru hung up the phone and looked at her brother, "very funny" she said. She gave him a gentle, good natured slap on the back of his head as she walked out of the office and went back to work.

"Ouch, that hurt." Harrison said pouting.

Once Tru was out of sight, he sat down on the couch and waited. Davis walked into the office and started talking with Harrison about what gift he might want to get his girlfriend and why he needed to borrow the money from Tru. Davis had become not only a friend to Harrison, but also like the big brother that he never had. This fact didn't seem to bother Harrison, even though it could be nauseating to get it from him and his sister.

While Davis and Harrison were occupied, Tru took the opportunity to call Jack. She went into the locker room and took her cell phone out her purse. She dialled his number and waited for an answer.

Jack felt a vibration on his hip and instinctively reached for his phone. He saw that it was Tru calling and a smile crept up on his face. He answered the phone.

"Hello!" he answered casually.

"Hi, it's Tru."

"I know how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Better now that I'm talking with you."

"Do you still want to meet up later, or have you changed your mind?" she asked with hesitation in her voice.

"Don't you?"

"I do, I just didn't know about you." 'Why am I nervous' she thought to herself. Sure Jack was supposed to be her enemy, but instead he feels more like a first crush. 'Calm yourself' she told herself.

"Well yes I still want to meet, maybe grab a bite and see what happens after that."

"Great," she said enthusiastically. "I have something to do with Harrison first so shall we meet around 7:00 at Karma Café?"

"I'll see you there. 7:00 in the back booth. I'll be the dark, mysterious stranger looking for a good time" he joked.

"Alright stranger. I've got to go, Harrison is looking for me. Till then, good bye."

"Good bye Tru" he said as she hung up the phone.

Jack closed his phone and replaced it in the case on his hip. He had 2 hours to decide one way or the other. Would he remain loyal to Richard Davies or to the woman who had stolen his heart?

Harrison and Tru left the morgue and stepped into the cool clear night. He looked at his sister and noticed that she was looking up at the sky with a smile on her face. Whoever this guy was, he must be good for her to be smiling like that.

"So who is he?"

"He who?" she said looking blankly at him.

"The guy who's got you smiling again? After Luc died I didn't think that you would ever smile like that again."

'Luc' she thought. She looked back at her brother and the smile slowly faded from her face, "You don't know him" she replied.

Harrison knew enough to shut up now so he just looked ahead of himself and waited for her to speak next. Tru thought back to Luc's funeral, how she had stared at him and begged him to ask her for help so she could undo what Jack had done. 'Jack' she thought next. The events of the last few months played over in her head again and then the memories of the night before played over and over in her mind. Jack had been responsible for Luc's death. She had sworn that it was war between them and now she was falling in love with him, and falling into bed with him. She suddenly felt very confused. She gave herself a quick shake and turned her attention to her brother.

"So, where are we going for this gift of yours?"

"Well I thought that I might get Julie a couple of charms for her charm bracelet."

"Those Italian charm bracelets everyone is collecting now?"

"That's the one. Her grandmother got her started on her birthday and I know she's been eyeing a couple of charms to add."

"Alright, let's go to the jewellery store then. By the way did you meet with dad for lunch or not?"

"I was wondering when you would get around to that. Yes I did, as uncomfortable as it made me."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Not much really. We talked about Julie and he asked a lot of questions about you. All of which I avoided answering as best I could, don't worry."

"Thanks."

"Actually I was quite surprised. He didn't criticize me for a change or tell me what a disappointment I am…. Here we are."

"Okay, get what you want, I have to meet someone and so do you" Tru said as they stepped into the jewellery store. Now was not the time to tell Harrison about their father. Her thoughts drifted back to Jack. She wondered what he was doing at that moment.

It was 6:00 now and the after work crowd was beginning to fill the bar where Jack sat. In front of him he had a sheet of paper with two columns on it. One was called pros and the other cons. He couldn't think of any other way to sort out what was in his head so he decided to write a list. The bartender put down a glass of beer in front of Jack and could see that he had a lot on his mind.

"What's the list for pal?"

"I'm trying to figure out if I should be with this girl or not" he stated.

"Do you love her?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. I work for her father."

"Ahh, yes. The boss's daughter. Good luck man, if you need any help deciding let me know" he said as he walked away to another customer.

'Yeah right' Jack thought to himself.

He stared down at the two columns and started to write.

**Pros**  
Kind hearted  
Gorgeous  
Loyal to her friends  
Fighter  
Strong  
I love her

**Cons  
**Father would hate it  
Friends and brother would hate it  
I could hurt her  
Opposites  
Death?  
I don't deserve her

Twenty minutes later the bartender came back over to Jack to take his now empty glass away. He noticed that Jack had filled in the columns on his paper and was trying to sneak a peek while he talked to him.

"You want another beer?"

"No thank you."

"So what did you decide?"

Jack looked up at the bartender and paused before continuing.

TBC

A/N If you want to know what Jack decides please review. Thanks to everyone who has already reveiewed and to Consta for helping me with the direction this story is going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's Confession – Part 4**

A/N: All previous disclaimers still apply; I don't own any of the characters. Thanks again to all my reviewers, you all keep me writing. The song What Might Have Been belongs to Little Texas, thanks for such a beautiful song. P.S. if you haven't noticed I'm a hopeless romantic so sorry to all those who aren't.

"So what did you decide?"

Jack looked up at the bartender and paused before continuing. As he looked back down at the paper in front of him he spoke.

"Screw the odds against us. If we really love each other we'll make it work right?"

"Sure you can. You late for something?" he asked as Jack looked at his watch.

"Yeah, the beginning of my life if I don't hurry up. What do I owe you?"

"6.00 even. Good luck man."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

Jack paid the bartender and got up to leave. Just as he was about to head out the door a tall man in a black leather jacket stopped in front of him. Jack tried to excuse himself but the man wouldn't move. He took a hold of Jack's arm and led him out of the bar. Jack knew he was in trouble and saw that he was now being very forcefully pulled into an alleyway. Rain was beginning to fall again and Jack could hear the low rumble of thunder in the distance. Once in the alley, the man in the leather jacket threw Jack against the wall and put his hand over his throat. Then he pulled out a knife and held it to his throat.

"Give me your wallet and you won't get hurt."

"Take it, it's in my inside coat pocket."

The man reached into Jack's coat and took out his wallet. He loosened his grip on Jack and he made his move. He pushed the guy across the alley and made a run for the exit. He knew this man was here for more than his wallet, he could sense that he had been sent by Tru's father to take care of him and make sure that it looked like robbery.

Three blocks away Tru was waiting for Jack at the Karma Café where they had agreed to meet. She had hoped to beat him there so she could have some time to think about what she was doing. All she could think about was that he was her opposite, death, and that it was his job to make sure that people didn't survive. It was her job to make sure they did. This had been the situation for her mother. How did she make it work, how did she balance everything and still deeply love the man who would eventually have her killed? How she wished her mother could be here now to give her advice on what to do.

There was no denying on her part that she had been attracted to Jack when she first met him all those months ago. She had thought that she had found a kindred spirit, someone with whom she could share her burden, until Jack revealed himself to be other than the helping hand he pretended to be. On the day of Luc's funeral she had hardened her heart to him, vowing war between them and vowing to herself never to let him win. This battle had been exhausting. The first time in months she had felt rested was last night in his arms.

Making love with Jack had felt so right; yet she was torn between her gift and her heart. Should she really risk it all? From where she was sitting she could hear the radio from the kitchen. As she pondered these things she could hear a song by Little Texas playing. She listened to the words and realized how well they fit her thoughts.

_Sure I think about you now and then  
But it's been a long, long time.  
I've got a good life now, I've moved on  
So when you cross my mind...  
_

_**Chorus:**  
I try not to think about  
What might have been  
'cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again, there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been.  
_

_We could sit and talk about this all night long,  
__And wonder why we didn't last  
Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know  
But we'll have to leave them in the past.  
_

_**Chorus**  
So try not to think about  
What might have been  
'cause that was then  
And we've taken different roads  
We can't go back again, there's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been_

_That same old look in your eyes  
It's a beautiful night  
I'm so tempted to stay  
But too much time has gone by  
We should just say goodbye  
And turn and walk away.  
_

_**Chorus**  
and try not to think about  
__What might have been  
_'_cause that was then  
__And we've taken different roads  
__We can't go back again, there's no use in giving in  
__No, we'll never know  
What might have been_

Tru had a tear running down her cheek. She didn't want to look back on her life and wonder what might have been with Jack if she didn't go for it. She decided that she was in love with him and somehow they would be together and he would be free from her father's grip. She heard the door to the diner open and saw Jack stumble in. He did not look very well and it was then that Tru noticed he was hurt.

**Rewind 5 minutes**

Jack made it to the exit of the alley with the man in the leather jacket hot on his heels. He kept the knife hidden in his pocket so as not to attract any unwanted attention. Jack raced for the diner hoping to make it before the man could catch up with him. An elderly woman stepped out in front of Jack just as he was 10 yards from the diner's entrance and stopped. He quickly skidded to a halt so he wouldn't knock her down and went to move around her. A hand grabbed his arm from behind and pulled him back. He felt the knife's blade pierce his flesh and dig in. Though it hurt he was unable to scream.

"Mr. Davies sends his regards Jack. You shouldn't have slept with his daughter" the man whispered cruelly into Jack's ear.

His assailant took the blade out of Jack's rib cage and pushed him towards the diner. He opened the door and scanned the place for Tru. He spotted her in the back booth waiting for him, he stumbled towards her and things started to go dark.

**Present**

Tru saw the blood on Jack's shirt, got up from the booth and ran towards him.

"Jack!" she screamed as she caught him. "Some one call 911 now," she said to the other patrons there.

She lowered him to the ground and took the towel the busboy handed her to apply pressure to the wound. While they waited for the ambulance she kept pressure on the wound and kissed his forehead. He was unconscious now and his breathing was shallow.

"Jack, please hang on. I need you with me. I love you," she whispered to him.

The sirens could be heard getting closer. When the paramedics arrived they put Jack onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Tru looked across the street and saw her father's car. She told the paramedics to go ahead and got the name of the hospital they would be taking him to. She had something to take care of before she went.

She walked over to Richard Davies car, opened the door and pulled her father out of the car with all the strength she had left.

"You sick bastard, first you kill my mother and now you try to kill Jack. If he dies know this, I will do everything in my power to destroy you."

"That's no way to talk to your father Tru. Whether you like it or not, I am a part of you. I took care of your mother, which I had hoped you would never find out, and I can and will take care of you."

"Someone else will take my place. There must always be a balance between good and evil, life and death."

"Only you can pass on the gift Tru, you are the only one who got it from your mother."

"Stay away from Jack and I, he doesn't want to work for you any longer."

"Once you work for me, you're with me for life Tru."

"Not any more," she said as she walked away.

Tru flagged a cab and climbed in. She told the driver where she wanted to go and proceeded to the hospital. When she arrived she went to the desk and inquired about Jack. When asked if she was family she told them she was his girlfriend so they would tell her where he was. The nurse told her that he was in surgery and that he was not stable yet. She took Tru to the waiting area and told her once he was out of surgery the doctor would come see her. Tru sat down and had never been one for praying, but now she closed her eyes, began to cry and beg for Jack's life.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's Confession – Part 5**

Two hours later Tru was still sitting in the waiting area on the surgical ward. Her face was tear stained and she felt drained. She sat by the window staring out into the night sky which had opened up when she arrived there. It was raining hard now and she could hear the thunder. With each crash she heard she felt her heart break more and more. Finally a doctor came down the hallway toward her. She sat up straight as he stopped to talk with the nurse who pointed her direction.

"What news do you have doctor?"

The doctor sat down across from Tru. "Miss Davies, I'm afraid that Mr. Harper did not make it. The extent of the damage he sustained from the stab wound caused serious internal bleeding. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Tru sat there in shock; Jack was dead? She started to cry and became a bit hysterical. The doctor put his arms around her to comfort her. "Is there anyone you would like us to call for you?" he asked once she had calmed down.

"No thank you, I'll make the call. Can I see him doctor… please?"

"Of course you can. Come with me."

The doctor led Tru down the hall into the room where Jack was now. He had been closed up, cleaned and covered with a sheet before she was brought in. The doctor left her alone with him so she could say goodbye in private. Tru walked over to him slowly and when she reached him she touched his face and kissed his lips hoping beyond hope that he would not be dead but merely pretending.

"Why did you have to leave me, we just found each other?" she asked as she sobbed. "I know he did this to you and I promise you that he won't go unpunished."

She kissed him once more and said goodbye. She turned to walk out not expecting him to turn to her and ask for her help. She stopped just short of the door, "Tru" she heard behind her. She turned to face Jack, "Yes Jack?" she said.

"Tru, help me."

She took in a breath as she felt her day rewind.

Tru's eyes shot open and next to her she felt Jack, his arm was wrapped around her protectively. She turned around in his arms and woke him with a passionate kiss. He responded in kind.

"Well that was well worth waking up to. Was it that good?" he said grinning.

"That good and more Jack. Do you remember yesterday?" She asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Yesterday is kind of a blur after last night; I remember that quite vividly" he said giving her another kiss.

"Jack, it's a rewind day, don't you know that?"

"No, I wonder why? Are you sure? Because, I should know."

'Maybe he doesn't know because he's the one who died' she thought.

"Earth to Tru, you going to share?"

Tru sat up and prepared to tell Jack the bad news.

"Maybe you don't know that it's a rewind day because you were the victim."

"What was that?" he said with shock.

"You were the one who asked for my help Jack. I don't know how, but I think my father found out about this and had you killed to keep you away from me."

"So what do we do?"

"We lay low until today is over and we figure out how to release you from his grip. There's got to be a way to do that."

"Well I like the part about laying low, but Tru; I am supposed to meet with your father this morning. He believes that I am playing you, trying to weaken your resolve. If I don't show up then he will know that something is up."

"He knows you are here?"

"Yes, he doesn't know that we spent the night together though, just that I was coming here last night to taunt and discourage you."

"Oh really!" she exclaimed with a hint of anger in her voice. Tru stood up and walked into the living room; Jack followed after her.

"Tru, I admit that was my intent last night when I came here, but I didn't expect this to happen. I'm very happy it did, I wouldn't trade last night for anything; but Tru if we are going to do this I need to make sure your father thinks I'm still with him." He turned her to face him. He could see that whatever anger was there before was fading. "Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, but what if that's how he found out about this. What if you're meeting him is what leads to your death. I can't lose you again."

Jack pulled her to him and held her as she started to cry once again. He didn't remember anything that she was telling him, but he could see how much it had affected her. He didn't want to die either, not now that he was finally happy.

"Tru, you won't lose me again. We'll figure something out."

"I know; you're right though. You have to go meet with my father and fill him in or he will suspect something. I'm going to call in sick today and we'll spend the rest of the day together figuring this out."

"What are you going to tell Davis?"

"I'll tell him that it's a rewind day and that I have to stay with the person I'm to protect. He'll understand, it won't be the first time I've had to do this."

Tru stepped away from Jack to make the call to Davis. After explaining everything to him (still not telling him who she was protecting) she went and showered and got dressed. They left her apartment and made their way to Jack's apartment so he could shower and change; all the while keeping an eye on their backs to be sure they weren't being watched.

Jack went to meet Tru's father as planned and while he waited tried not to look worried. Tru had gone about doing normal everyday stuff so nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just like the day before his cell phone rang just as Richard Davies came through the door and just like the day before it was Tru so he didn't answer.

"Well Jack, do you have anything to report on my daughter? Has she figured anything out yet?"

"Not that I am aware sir. At least she didn't let on when I saw her last night."

Mr. Davies looked at Jack coldly in the eyes.

"Yes I am aware that you were at her apartment last night, against my better advice I might add. I also know that you spent the entire night there…. Tell me Jack. Just what were you and my daughter discussing all night?"

"Nothing of great importance sir I assure you. She thinks that I want to be on her side now, that I want her to save me."

"Do you?"

"What do you think sir?"

"Stick with the plan Jack and no one has to get hurt. Now I have to meet with my son for lunch, so if you will excuse me."

"Have a good lunch sir."

Richard Davies paid for his coffee and got up from his seat. Once he left the café Jack felt a definite shiver run down his spine. Mr. Davies knew that he had spent the night at Tru's which meant that either he himself or someone had been watching her place. Also, he mentioned that Jack stick with the plan and no one would get hurt. Did that mean that he was aware that it was a rewind day and that Jack had asked for Tru's help. He waved the waitress over and paid for his coffee and got up to leave. As he walked down the street he noticed a tall man in a black leather jacket following him. Sensing that this was not right he headed back in the direction of his apartment and decided that he would call Tru when he got there to fill her in.

TBC

A/N For those keeping track, yes I have changed the conversation between Mr. Davies and Jack for the rewind day. Is it possible that Mr. Davies knows it's a rewind day and wants to know if Jack knows? Keep reading and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack's Confession – Part 6**

Jack turned the key to his apartment and entered into a mess. While he had been away meeting with Richard Davies his place had been trashed; nothing appeared to be missing at first glance but all his electronic equipment was smashed. Scrawled on the wall in something Jack couldn't identify was the words 'Stay away from her, or else'. 'Not very subtle' Jack thought to himself. He took his cell phone from its clip and proceeded to call Tru's number. 'I hope she's okay' he thought as he waited for her to answer.

"Hi, I can't get to the phone at the moment but leave me a message and I'll call you back." Jack waited for the beep.

"Tru, it's me. I know you are there, pick up the phone" he paused. Worry started to creep upon him and he said again more urgently this time, "Tru pick up the phone."

All of a sudden Jack heard a click as the phone was being answered. A short wave of relief washed over him until he heard, "Come get her if you want her Harper."

"Who is this?" Jack yelled into the phone as he ran out of his apartment.

"You know who this is."

"JACK, DON'T COME HERE, ITS A TRAP" he could hear Tru yell in the background.

"Hurt her again and I will kill you, YOU HEAR ME!" he yelled back at the man.

The call was disconnected. Jack was running now at full speed towards her apartment. As he rounded the corner he saw Harrison just about to go into the building.

"HARRISON," he yelled. Harrison turned to see who had called to him. "Don't go up there, she's in trouble." Jack said now at the front of the building.

"What do you think you are doing here? Stay away from my sister man, you are not a friend." He turned to go into the building and Jack grabbed his arm pulling him into the side alleyway. "Let go of me!" Harrison exclaimed.

"Harrison, you have no reason to trust me after what I did to you and Lindsay and Tru and Luc. They might have been very happy together; the fact of the matter is that I was jealous so I made sure that he was in your place."

"This is supposed to make me trust you now because…."

"There is a man holding your sister hostage upstairs to get me to come here. I know Tru wanted to be the one to tell you, but…. Your father sent that man upstairs here. He is or was the same as me Harry, he had your mother killed and will probably have Tru killed now that she knows the truth."

"I know I don't like my father much, but I can't really see him having my mother killed. He loved her; you are trying to confuse me. Let me go Jack."

"Fine don't believe me, but if you go up there you will probably get killed. I'm the one he's waiting for; I'm the one who should go. Please trust me on this one Harrison, I love her."

"You love her, well this is a twist. Are you sure she loves you back?"

"I was pretty sure of it last night and this morning, but after this, she might not anymore."

"Whoa man, did you say last night. If it were anyone other than my sister I'd ask for details you know." Harrison joked, "But on a more serious note, I'll let you go and wait down here. Afterwards, I want an explanation from Tru."

"I'll tell her. Thanks Harrison."

Jack left Harrison standing in the alley way and went to the front door of the building. An elderly woman was leaving the building and Jack held the door open for her and then entered himself. He took the stairs two at a time and now stood outside Tru's door collecting his thoughts and preparing for the worst.

Jack opened the door slowly and glanced inside. He found the same mess that had been at his apartment with only one difference, Tru. She sat tied to a chair in the kitchen area of her apartment. Her head was slumped over to one side and he could see that she had been beaten. There was some blood on her shirt that had fallen from a small cut on her forehead. Knowing full well that this was a trap he didn't care. He entered the apartment and made his way over to her. He knelt in front of her and shook her awake.

"Tru, where is he?"

"He left here about 10 minutes ago. He's going to be back though Jack, he promised."

Jack went behind Tru to untie her hands and help her up.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No Jack, I need to stay with you."

"You'll be safe at the hospital; he won't come after you there."

"No Jack, we'll go somewhere together. If we get a first aid kit somewhere I'm sure you can manage to bandage me up. Besides, if we go to a hospital they will only call the police and accuse you of spousal abuse" she said looking at him in the eyes. Jack heard what she said and knew she was right, it would only make things worse. Once this was over though, he would make sure that she got proper medical attention, wait a sec.

"What if we went to Davis and he stitched you up? He's still an MD right?"

"Only one problem with that, I haven't told him about us and all of this" she said as she gathered a few things together for their hideaway.

"Well Harrison seemed to take it well, though he does want an explanation from you."

Tru spun around to face him, getting a little dizzy in the process.

"Harrison knows, how?"

"He was coming into the building as I arrived and I stopped him so he wouldn't get hurt. He's waiting downstairs and if we don't hurry he's going to wonder what the hell is going on up here."

"Alright, let's go.

They made their way downstairs and met Harrison in the alleyway next to the building where Jack had left him.

"Oh my God Tru, what the…. What happened to you?"

"I'll explain when we get there Harry."

"When we get where?"

"The morgue, she needs medical attention. We can't take her to the hospital, too many questions."

"Does Davis know about all this?" Harrison asked as they walked through the doors of the county morgue.

"No, I'll tell you both at the same time." Turning to Jack she said, "Wait for me in the locker room, at least you won't be in the open if we are found."

"Alright, good luck Tru."

"Be careful," she said and then she kissed him.

Jack went into the locker room as Tru and Harrison made their way down the hall. A few seconds later he could hear Davis' voice as he yelled in shock.

"What happened to you? Sit down and let me have a look."

It was quiet for a moment; he figured that they must be telling Davis about the situation.

"Where is he, I'll kill him for this."

"It's not his fault Davis, listen to me please" he could hear Tru yell after him.

There was quiet for a few minutes more except for the occasional yelp of pain from Tru as Davis stitched her up. Once Jack felt that it might be safe to go down the hall to find them he got up and stepped out of the locker room only to walk right into the man in the leather jacket.

TBC

A/N I know you all hate cliff-hangers but I'm getting really good at ending with one and I'm loving it, ha ha ha. Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N All disclaimers in chapter one still apply. I wish I owned the characters (especially Jack), but I don't and I don't get anything other than the satisfaction of writing this story.**

**Jack's Confession – Chapter 7**

Jack walked right into the man in the black leather jacket. He tried to turn away to run the opposite direction, but it was too late. The man threw him against the wall. Jack kneed the man in the stomach and fought back his attacker. This commotion in the hallway attracted Davis, Harrison and Tru's attention.

"JACK," Tru called out as they noticed the commotion.

"Get in here Jack, quickly!" Davis shouted to him.

Jack managed to put some quick distance between himself and his attacker once more and made a run for the morgue doors. Once inside, they blocked the door and looked for something to defend them with.

"Who is that man?" Harrison asked frantically, "And what does he want with you?"

"He's the man who attacked me in my apartment. Do you know who he is Jack?"

"His name is Jonathon, at least that's what his drivers licence says." Jack said holding up the man's wallet.

"Is it possible that he is your 'replacement'?"

"Possibly! Do you think it's possible that your father knows this is a rewind day even though I don't remember; knows that we spent last night together and sent Jonathon after me?"

"If he does know it's a rewind day, then he'd have to know that you asked for my help and set all this in motion. He has to make sure that you die again in order for you to be replaced, and to keep me from passing on the call." She said the last part quietly to herself.

Jonathon had given up on trying to open the door; instead he had gone to find another way to lure them out. Tru looked for Davis and Harrison and saw that they had both gone into the far corner of the room. Neither of them was up for a confrontation, but Jack and Tru were ready for about anything now. The four of them waited a few minutes more and once they were sure the coast was clear, they moved the barricade.

"Davis, keep Harry here with you. If something happens I don't want him getting hurt too."

"Tru, I can go with you, I can help."

"Harry, you were just cowering in the corner, not a bad move may I add. This is something that Jack and I have to do alone."

"You are going to confront him, aren't you? Jack told me about mom."

"Yes we are. We are going to end this once and for all."

Harrison stretched his hand out to Jack before they left.

"Take care of her please; she's pretty much all the family I have."

"I will, I promise" he said also glancing toward Davis.

They left the morgue hand in hand; ready to face whatever came at them.

Tru and Jack arrived at Richard Davies' house a half hour later. His wife and kids were not there which was best. They knocked on the door and heard her father tell them to come in, he was expecting them.

"Well hello you two, you are late."

Behind Richard Davies stood Jonathon. He glared at Jack who took his wallet out of his pocket and tossed it to him.

"I think you lost something in the fight. Here you go."

"I seem to recall telling you yesterday to stay away from Jack and me. He doesn't want anything to do with you any more."

"It's not that easy, he can't just walk away from this just as you can't. The only way is for him to die. So if he really wants to give it up, he has to die, and since you can only have one 'rewind day' as you call it; well I'm sorry. You are going to have to bury another lover dear."

"You are right '_dad_'" she said sarcastically, "But if you want me to stop then you are going to have to kill me also."

"I had your mother killed; I can do the same with you."

"No, YOU are going to have to do it. Not some flunky you've brought over or hired. Jack might not be able to ask for my help, but there's no reason that my unborn child couldn't cause a rewind to happen, is there?"

Jack took hold of her arm and looked at her with shock in his eyes. 'Unborn child' he thought. This wasn't possible, was it? They had only been together last night, or were there more that he was not remembering. She looked at him and gave him a look that said 'play along'. They both looked at her father.

"You are not pregnant my dear. You two were only together last night, that's impossible."

"How do you know that last night was the only time? For all you know, we could have been together many times and kept it from everyone."

Richard Davies took a moment to ponder this thought. He supposed that it was possible and Tru was right; he would have to be the one to kill her, to make it 'stick', but could he really murder his own child. He was death, but he wasn't completely heartless, he still loved all his children; just as he had loved his wife. That's why he couldn't bring himself to be the one to kill her. For now, he would deal with Jack and figure out what to do with Tru later on.

"Alright Tru, you win. I'll release Jack from his curse so he can be with you… on one condition" he said getting up from his seat.

"What's that?"

"You keep out of Jonathon's way until the baby is born and then you give the child to me."

Tru looked at Jack and then back to her father.

"No deal" she said matter-of-factly.

"Didn't think so."

Richard Davies pulled a gun and aimed at Jack. Everything slowed down as he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air and Tru pushed Jack ever so slightly so the bullet hit him in the shoulder. She leapt at her father releasing the gun from his grip as Jack fell to the floor. The gun fired as she and Jonathon struggled over it, he fell to the ground with a mortal wound to the abdomen. Richard Davies ran out the back door of his house before his daughter could turn the gun on him, Tru let him leave without pursuit. She took the phone and dialled 911. The operator told her that an ambulance was on its way.

She took a towel from the kitchen and applied pressure to Jack's shoulder. The bullet had nicked an artery and was still in his shoulder. He was bleeding profusely, but still conscious.

"Are you really pregnant?" he asked between the painful breaths.

"No, but I got the idea from something he said to me yesterday."

"Darn, here I was hoping for something to live for" he joked.

"What; I'm not good enough?" she joked back.

"Always, too good in fact."

Jack's breaths started to become laboured and shallower as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Tru could feel him starting to slip away as he continued to bleed out. His eyelids became very heavy and he was having difficulty keeping them open. Tru started to cry a bit and he lifted a hand to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry. What we had was incredible; I only wish we'd had it sooner."

"I know, but you are going to die again and I can't take it. Maybe I should give up the fight; I hate to bury the ones I love."

"Tru, promise me that you won't give up. Don't let him win."

"I promise. Jack… I love you." she whispered to him.

"I love you too Tru Davies." he whispered back.

Jack took one last look at her, closed his eyes and drew one last breath. The ambulance was just arriving as Tru started to cry now more heavily. They rushed in the house with their equipment. One of the paramedics helped Tru away from Jack's body and sat her down in a chair. They proceeded to take life saving measures, trying to get a heart beat from Jack. They slowed the bleeding from the wound and after two minutes were ready to pronounce time of death.

The medic looked at his watch to pronounce while the other started to the door to call it in when all of a sudden the monitor attached to Jack started to beep. Both medics paused and Tru sat up straight and held her breath. Jack had a pulse, he was breathing, his chest rising and falling slowly. The paramedics put an oxygen mask on his face and put him on a stretcher. They took him to the ambulance with Tru holdinghis hand the entire way. She climbed into the ambulance and went with them. When they arrived at the hospital, she called Davis and Harrison to let them know what happened. They both said they were on their way there.

Two hours later, Tru, Davis and Harrison were sitting in the waiting area on the surgical ward. The doctor came out of the operating room and came toward them.

"Miss Davies;" he asked. Tru nodded., "Mr. Harper came through surgery fine. We had to give him 4 units of blood during surgery, but he proved to be a good patient."

"Thank you doctor" Tru said fresh tears falling down her face.

"We will be moving him to recovery and then to room 211. You will be able to see him shortly."

"Thank you again doctor."

Tru turned to Harrison and Davis and grinned. Harrison came over and gave her a while Davis continued to stay back.

"I can't explain it Harry, but I really do love him, despite everything."

"I can tell that he really loves you too sis, he was really worried about you earlier."

"What about your father Tru, he got away. What if he comes after you again?" Davis asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now I just want to concentrate on helping Jack while he heals and moving on with my life."

"Does this mean that he's free from the curse? Technically he did die, right?"

"I think it does, I guess we'll find out on my next rewind day, won't we."

Tru looked down the hallway towards recovery. Harrison came up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Richard Davies may have intended to break the two of you up permanently, but fate obviously had other plans. You two will be fine."

"Does that mean you like Jack again Harry?"

"I'm still mad about Lindsay and me, but as long as he makes you happy, that's all that matters."

Tru turned to her brother and gave him a reassuring hug. Behind her she heard the doors to recovery open and turned. They were wheeling Jack out and taking him to his room. She thanked them both again for coming to the hospital and left to go to Jack's room. She wanted to be there when he woke, to make sure that it wasn't in fact a dream.

Harrison was right, Richard Davies may have intended to separate them, but fate had other plans. Tru was looking forward to the future, a future that included Jack Harper.

The End

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not only am I a hopeless romantic, but I'm also a sucker for a happy ending. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I look forward to writing many more stories, maybe even a sequel to this one (hint hint). - LadyJaye


End file.
